<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brothers in Arms by KittyDemon9000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190289">Brothers in Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyDemon9000/pseuds/KittyDemon9000'>KittyDemon9000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Emotional reunion, Siblings AU, cuz they really need it, someone give these boys a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:06:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyDemon9000/pseuds/KittyDemon9000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is inspired by @Kabuki-Akuma's Sibling! AU that I fell in love with. I did change a few things, based on how the story came to me, while also sliding in my own theory(coughprowlhaspurpleopticscough). Basically, Prowl and Jazz are ninja bros that go though emotional times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jazz &amp; Prowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brothers in Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> It was a small cry that drew me from my route back to the temple. At first, I thought that it was my audials playing tricks. But when it sounded again, something about it seemed real…sentient, even. I tracked the noise to its source, a dark alley filled with clutter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But among the clutter, I saw nothing else. I walked deeper into the alley, only for the noise to sound again, this time louder. As I crept further inside, I noticed a box. Just a regular old box....but it looked different than the others. It was very battered-looking and the acid rain was slowly making holes in the top. It was clearly not made to withstand the corrosive rain of Cybertron, which was quite strange in itself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I shifted my umbrella so it covered the mysterious box as I bent down to inspect it. I noted some writing on the side, but it was too washed away to fully make out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  I carefully lifted the top off, only to see two small sparklings inside. The smaller of the two was mostly white with blue and red racing stripes and had a racer frame. The larger one was thinner, probably a bike, and had a color scheme of black with a few gold highlights. The two looked vastly different, but they both shared one trait. Their optics were bright purple. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This took me wildly off guard. What were two Decepticon sparklings doing on Cybertron, in the middle of the war no less! The white one looked at me with fear, while the black one tried to get in between myself and it's, most likely, younger brother. But, on the bottom of the box was a small note, seemingly in perfect condition. I carefully picked it up, trying to indicate that I was no threat to the two of them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> --To whoever finds my two sparklings. It has since become clear to me that I am not fit to raise them. The Decepticons are too dangerous a faction for me to ensure that they live to adulthood and I do not have the means or rank to shield them from that fate. So, it is with my dying words that I hope that whoever finds this note and box will raise them, or at the very least keep them out of Decepticon servos. It is very likely that I have offlined getting them to safety, but a glimmer of hope of them having a better future is enough for me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I looked back down at the two sparklings, who in this new light seemed even more damaged. Their armor and protoform had some burns from the rain, but it was clear that most of their wounds were old. The white one had an ugly looking slash over his left optic and many smaller cuts on his chassis. The black one shared a matching cut on his right optic, but the remaining damage seemed focused on his peds. The sight made me very, very angry, but I made sure no to show it, for fear of frightening the sparklings even more. Decepticon or not, this kind of treatment of sparklings was unacceptable. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Be calm, young ones. I mean you no harm.” I finally spoke. The white one tilted its helm, letting out a confused chirp, while the black one let out a not-very-scary growl. With a small exvent, I picked up the box, careful to not harm the sparklings, and started making my way back to the temple. </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>“Prowl, watch your stance. Jazz, stay focused.” Yoketron commanded. The sons of Yoketron were once again sparring in the main training room. They had grown to be Yoketron’s best students, though it wasn’t much of a surprise.</p><p>The two seemed to have a gift for martial arts. Maybe someday they’d be able to surpass even Yoketron. Their designations were an easy thing to figure out. Ever since he was young, Jazz had shown great interest in music and his fighting style was more like a deadly dance, so it only made sense. Prowl was equally as easy to figure out, being relatively quiet and secluded, often seen…well…prowling around.</p><p>“Stop,” Yoketron commanded. The two stopped immediately, turning to their master.</p><p>“What is it, Master?” Jazz asked, the first to speak, like usual.</p><p>“Jazz, you seem very distracted. Would you care to share what is on your processor?” </p><p>“Umm…well…” Jazz shifted uncomfortably on his peds, avoiding optic contact with both his brother and sire. Yoketron then turned to Prowl.</p><p>“Prowl, you are dismissed for today. I must converse with Jazz in private.” Prowl hesitated for a moment, looking at his brother with worried, purple optics, before nodding to his master and quietly heading out.</p><p>“Whatever you wish to tell me, know that it is safe within these walls.”</p><p>“It’s just that…recently, when on my stroll outside the temple yesterday…I saw a poster advertising positions on the Elite Guard…and…well…” his voice trailed off to be practically inaudible.</p><p>But Yoketron simply nodded. “You wish to live a life outside of what I have set for you.” </p><p>“Um…yes Master Yoketron.” Jazz muttered.</p><p>Yoketron let out a small chuckle. “I will not keep you from your dream, for your destiny is not mine to choose.”</p><p>Jazz looked up with surprise, clearly not predicting this outcome. “You…you really mean it?”</p><p>“Yes. I may be your master, but I am still your sire and I want what is best for you.”</p><p>“T-thank you, Master Yoketron! You won’t regret this, I promise!” His purple optics lite up. The white racer dashed out of the room, most likely to tell his brother.</p><p>Yoketron let out a small exvent. While it truly hurt his spark to let Jazz go, it was the right thing to do. He would be no better than a monster if he kept Jazz here against his wishes. Jazz was a strong, free spirit, and Yoketron feared that he might be the only one capable of breaking it.</p><p>***</p><p>“Remember, never let anyone see your optics and write when you have the chance,” Prowl ordered. Even though he sounded annoyed, Prowl had never been more terrified in his life. His little brother was going out into a world that could hate him for something he couldn’t control.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know Prowl. Geez, I’m not a new spark.” The white mech was very annoyed by his older brother’s smothering, but couldn’t blame him <em> too </em> much.</p><p>“Just be careful, understand,” Prowl spoke again, but his voice was lowered and the concern was easier to hear. Jazz looked at him and gave him a small smile.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Prowler. I’ll be fine.” The mech then leaned forward and held the other ninja bot in an embrace. “I’ll still miss ya though. Promise not to do anything stupid?”</p><p>Prowl gave a slight nod in the embrace. “Promise.”</p><p>***</p><p>Tears fell on the floor of the now destroyed dojo. Prowl’s visor was discarded near the entrance of the secret room, but there was no one here to see so it didn’t matter. Nearby were the not one, but <em>two </em> offlined bodies of Yoketron, a reminder of his failure.</p><p>He should have been here, he should have done <em>something </em>to prevent the attack. But instead, he was off on one of Cybertron’s moons, trying to find his connection to the Allspark. If only he had found it sooner, or if he had chosen a place closer to the temple and his master…no, his <em>sire</em>. But another question struck his processor. </p><p>How was he going to tell Jazz?</p><p>Despite being on the moon, he had still maintained contact with his younger brother. His last message had explained how things were finally looking up and that he had made a friend, someone by the name of Sentinel. If he told Jazz the news…</p><p>‘<em>No. I can’t. </em>’ Prowl slowly realized. If he told Jazz, then he might break off from his studies, and possibly ruin his chances of getting into the Elite Guard. Jazz had already tried so hard to get where he was that any distraction would send him back months, if not years. As much as it hurt his spark, he couldn’t tell him.</p><p><em> ‘Someday</em>.’ Prowl promised to himself. ‘<em>I’ll tell him someday.</em>’</p><p>***</p><p>‘<em>I did it. I actually did it.</em>’ Jazz thought. Here he was, standing next to his friend, the newly named Sentinel Prime, as part of the Elite Guard. All of the hours studying and training had finally paid off. It was all worth it.</p><p>‘<em>I can’t wait to tell Prowl and Yoketron!</em>’ Jazz could barely sit still as he waited outside of the Crystal Gardens. It had the brother's favorite place to visit as sparkling, so it only felt appropriate that it would be the place where they would see each other after so long.</p><p>“Jazz, calm down. You’re acting like a sparkling in a goodie store.” Sentinel joked, lightly punching the shorter bot in the shoulder.</p><p>“I can’t help it. I haven’t seen my bro in so long that-” Jazz immediately cut off as he saw a bot turning the corner.</p><p>Black and gold frame. Chack</p><p>Lithe movement. Check.</p><p>Blue visor. Also check.</p><p>It was him.</p><p>“Prowl!” Jazz cried out. He sprinted to his brother, wrapping around him in a tight embrace. Prowl at first tensed at the contact, before tentatively wrapping his servos around Jazz’s frame.</p><p>“I missed you so much, big bro! How are ya’ doing?” Jazz suddenly pulled back and started asking questions.</p><p>“It is good to see you too, Jazz. I have been well…but there is something I need to talk to you about…in private.” Prowl looked at Sentinel, his message more than clear.</p><p>“Um, sure. We can walk into the gardens. SP, we’ll be right back, m’kay.” Jazz asked before Prowl dragged the two into a more secluded part of the garden.</p><p>“So…what did ya wanna talk about?” Jazz asked. From the start, he figured something was wrong with his brother. Yes, Prowl was stiff and quiet, but he was still…<em> Prowl </em>. This Prowl lacked the grace and finesse his brother usually had, so something was up.</p><p>“When you were gone at boot camp, certain things…happened.” Prowl started.</p><p>“Was one of these ‘things’ the reason why Master Yoketron couldn’t meet us here?” Jazz asked. Prowl flinched at the question.</p><p>“When you were gone, a few years ago, the temple was attacked and…” Prowl started trailing off, but Jazz knew what he was saying.</p><p>“Prowl… where is Master Yoketron?” Jazz asked, a slight edge to his voice. “Prowl, <em> where </em> is Master Yoketron!” his voice raised a little more, but Prowl still didn’t respond. “PROWL, ANSWER ME!” Jazz was now full-on yelling, a rare thing from the normally calm ninja bot.</p><p>“He’s offline.” it was barely a whisper, but those words held the power of a sword through the spark. Jazz didn’t speak. </p><p>“What?” Jazz whispered. It couldn’t be true…..it couldn’t!</p><p>“He’s not online anymore,” Prowl repeated.</p><p>Jazz didn’t speak. He only gave his brother a cold, blank stare hard enough to be felt through his visor.</p><p>“And why, I ask, did you not think to tell me?” Jazz finally asked, his voice matching his stare.</p><p>“I did not wish to distract you from your training,” Prowl answered bluntly, avoiding optic contact with his younger brother.</p><p>Jazz didn’t answer. He didn’t even look at Prowl.</p><p>He just turned around and walked away, leaving Prowl alone in the garden.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em> Optimus Prime - Offline </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bumblebee - Offline </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bulkhead - Offline </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ratchet - Offline </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Prowl - Offline </em>
</p><p>Jazz looked at the statue. It was different from the other helm-stones in the graveyard. Instead of singular ones for each of the five offline bots, there was a single large one in the shape of their ship with a helm shot of each of them above it.</p><p>To any outsider, Jazz would have looked indifferent, maybe even bored.</p><p>But on the inside, he was a whirlwind of emotions.</p><p>
  <em> Shock </em>
</p><p>It was so sudden. There was no doubt about it. No one could have predicted the Allspark being there, nor the <em> Decepticon fragging Warship </em>to show up.</p><p>
  <em> Denial </em>
</p><p>This couldn’t have happened. They said that they couldn’t find any trace of them, so maybe they got away….right?</p><p>
  <em> Anger </em>
</p><p>All he wanted right now was to find Megatron’s dead body, somehow bring him back, and kill him again.</p><p>
  <em> Regret </em>
</p><p>He shouldn’t have been so mad at Prowl. He probably would have done the same thing had he been in Prowl’s position.</p><p>
  <em> Guilt </em>
</p><p>He pushed Prowl away, and because of it, Prowl wasn’t returning home.</p><p>
  <em> Sadness </em>
</p><p>Prowl was gone…. just like Yoketron.</p><p>Soon after the ceremony had ended, almost everyone left, Sentinel being one of the first to do so.</p><p>But Jazz stayed. </p><p>And it wasn’t until he was certain that everyone left did he remove his visor.</p><p>Lavender optics stared at the monument.</p><p>And he cried.</p><p>***</p><p>The burst of energy was so powerful that they picked it up all the way from Cybertron.</p><p>It was the Allspark. It had to be. There was no other power source in the universe that was so strong. </p><p>They had traced it back to a small, backwater planet in the aft end of nowhere. It went by the name of Earth.</p><p>Jazz had been assigned with Sentinel Prime and Ultra Magnus himself to check it out, but he didn’t care.</p><p>Everyone close to Jazz had noticed the ninja bot’s change in the last 50 stellar cycles. He became more secluded, a bit quieter, but he didn’t exactly push others away. He seemed to avoid very specific things, such as the Crystal Gardens, talking about Yoketron and growing up in the dojo(which he used to talk about to no end), and certain songs.</p><p>But whenever confronted about it, he would simply brush it off, or change the subject so smoothly that no one noticed.</p><p>Either way, Jazz was the best choice for such a mission. He was level headed and a skilled fighter but still knew how to talk peace if necessary. He was also quite good at keeping his emotions in check.</p><p>Almost all of that went out the window the second the <em> Steelhaven </em>’s ramp lowered.</p><p>Standing there was not only the Space Bridge repair team that supposedly died 50 stellar cycles ago but <em> Prowl</em>.</p><p>Time seemed to stop as the two ninja bots made optic contact.</p><p>Millions of emotions were flooding both of them, neither one sure what they should do.</p><p>Prowl made the first move.</p><p>He broke eye contact and looked away in shame.</p><p>Jazz made the second move.</p><p>He broke into a sprint toward the black mech and hugged his lost brother.</p><p>Apologies came in between sobs, and soon the two were clinging to each other like their lives depended on it, their tears and words mixing.</p><p>It was on the day their shattered words finally became whole, as brothers reunited, and it would be infinitely harder to break them again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>